Untold Truths
by Poison-Silver
Summary: Blackness surrounded her, and the sounds around her muted' After Ava tries to kill Tristan, she has found herself in a postion she isn't used to. Knowing that everything she does is a lost cause, she comes to know that the silent knight isnt bad Tris/oc


**This story takes place a couple years before the movie. This isn't my first King Arthur story, but it is the only one posted at the moment. **

**I do not own anything from King Arthur…if I did, Dag and Tristan would still be alive at the end. Lol. I do own Ava, her sister, and cousin. **

Ava let out a silent breath as she slipped through the trees lithely. Her bow hung across her back and a quiver of arrows next to it. It wasn't like she would need them anyways. Her only task was to make sure her sister stayed alive. But, in the back of her mind she knew that there wouldn't be any left alive on the battlefield that day.

She silently moved behind a tree and set her bow and quiver down. She looked around and saw that others were preparing for battle. She watched as she saw her sister climb into a tree and draw an arrow. Sending a silent prayer to the gods she prayed that her sister would make it out alive.

Brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face she turned to the carriage that was slowly moving down the path. She watched as her sister released the arrow and it pierced one of the roman guards chest.

Woads from everywhere fled the trees and ran for the romans. Ava grabbed her bow and started firing from her spot on the ground. Romans went down quickly, only a couple put up a fight. Then, as she suspected, the Sarmation knights arrived. She heard them before she even saw them. But, again, just as she thought, they tore through the remaining woads on the field.

She saw him, his cold amber eyes; he strung an arrow and let it go. Ava let out a blood curling scream as the arrow embedded itself in her sister's head. She dropped her bow and ran to the limp lifeless body that was her sisters. She screamed in rage, and grabbed her sister's sword.

Running out into the battle she killed a couple Romans before being shoved to the ground by one of her own. She tried getting up but the shove came again.

"Stay down, play dead" The accented voice of her cousin sounded in her ear. She didn't want to stay down; she wanted to kill him, the man that took her sisters life. But her determination was cut short as someone tripped over her head, black spots appeared in her vision.

It took her a few minutes to regain a sense of what was going on around her. When she had her bearings straight she pulled herself up and looked for the man.

He was fighting her cousin. And it didn't look good for her cousin either. She bent down to get a dagger from a dead woad and she advanced towards the man. Her legs were unsteady when she reached him and her head was throbbing. But she allowed herself a slight smile when she knew she had caught him off guard. She was behind him, and the dagger poised at his neck. He froze. And so did her cousin.

"Ava what are you doing." He yelled at her in their native tongue.

By now the other knights had realized that one of their own was being threatened. Ava shook her head to clear the fuzz that had been filling up mind.

"If your going to kill me, do it." The knights voice was thick with accent. But she didn't hear it. A large calloused hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled the dagger away from his neck. He in turn took it from the small blue hand and threw it on the ground.

Ava didn't know what was going on at this point, she could hear her blood gushing in her ears. And feel hands wrap themselves around her wrists. But she was to busy trying to stay awake.

The echo of a cry sounded through her head, and she clearly knew it was her cousins. His death, and hers as well. But she didn't get a chance to linger on that as she felt her knees give away and her body falling to the ground.

Blackness surrounded her, and the sounds around her muted.

~*~

Rocking, back and forth, back and forth. If she didn't have such a headache it would almost put her to sleep. But, she wasn't in a position to sleep now. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her legs were dangling over the edge of something tall. Her left leg rested against something that resembled leather and her right against something soft, like hair. She thought about it for a moment and soon came to the conclusion that she was on a horse. But who's horse was she on? She could now feel the large arms that was circling her, and her head on a piece on armor. Listening closer now she could hear the faint thump, thump, thump of a heart.

She risked opening an eye, and regretted it when she was met with the bright light. The pain in her head grew. She groaned and tried to move her hands. Nothing happened, her hands were bound. She tensed, and the person she was riding with tightened their arms around her.

"Woads, nasty little creatures, if I could I would kill all of them." Ava felt sick to her stomach. The voices were in front of her.

"Tristan, what are you going to do with your woad?" She tuned out the conversation, not really wanting to know what the knight had in store for her and thought about her sister, her dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was only 14 summers old and her life was cut short. And then her cousin. Even though he would have died, but he died because he was distracted, by her. It was her fault, her fault for anything. And now, here she was. On the horse of a knight no doubt. Headed for her certain death. She threatened the life of a knight, and close brother to the rest. She had a feeling that her life would end in the worse possible way imagined.

"Maybe she isn't as bad as you think." The voice of man she was with sounded soft, yet strong.

"Yeah, and we should just let her go. Dag, she is a woad, you cant trust them."

A low rumble sounded in the chest her head was on. She was with Dag, the giant of a knight, but she also heard that he was a kind giant. Maybe he would have mercy on her, it sounded like he wanted to.

Hot tears fell from her eyes, landing on Dag's armored arm.

"Its ok, don't cry." His soft words were low enough to only reach her ears. Tristan looked over at Ava and Dag. He watched as her body shook with silent sobs and Dag whispered soothing words to her.

What was he going to do with her?

**Soo…what do you think =]**


End file.
